The Madness of Megan Reeves
by Emmeline Black
Summary: The team discovers a dark secret from Megan's past when it comes back to haunt her.
1. An Early Christmas at the FBI

_Title: The Madness of Megan Reeves _

_Author: Emmeline Black _

_Rating: PG-13/T for language and adult themes (I know you're all deeply disappointed, but no smut in this fic.) in later chapters _

_Spoilers: none really. Maybe Killer Chat if you don't know why Larry left_

_Disclaimer: As hard as it is to believe, I don't own Numb3rs and profit in no way from my jaunts in their fabulous world. I know, I know. It's a bit of a shock, but one day you'll come to terms with it._

_AN: This is something I started a very long time ago. The entire story will be posted before Numb3rs airs on Friday, 1/18/08. Judging from the preview, I think the main idea in my story might be mirrored in the new episode, so I wanted to finish this before the ep, mainly so I'm not accused of plagiarism if I'm correct, but also so my story doesn't deviate from my original plans for it. A refined version may appear at a later date._

**The Madness of Megan Reeves**

Chapter One: An Early Christmas at the FBI

Don snapped his cell phone shut and turned around to find that every eye in the room was on him. He allowed a slow smile to spread across his face. "It's a match." A cheer went up; the federal agents looked like children who had just been told that Christmas had come early. Don grinned back at them and went over to congratulate his team. They had been largely responsible for tracking down Antonio Marchesi, a serial rapist to whom they could now add a face.

"Don't you just love DNA testing?" David asked, a wide grin resembling Don's settling on his face.

Earlier in the week, David and Colby had picked up Marchesi on a few unpaid speeding tickets after receiving a tip on the rape case from one of Colby's informants. Marchesi had been in jail for the last eight days awaiting the DNA results and his trial for the traffic violations.

"It's amazing that you two were able to pick him up so quickly," Megan commented.

Don watched her carefully. Rape cases really seemed to bother Megan. There was no question that they didn't bother every other agent as well, but the calm, collected, ever-confident Agent Reeves always seemed rattled during a rape case. The smile on her face as he made the announcement had seemed relieved rather than jubilant like those of the agents around her. Don had just made up his mind to ask her about it later when Colby's voice pulled him from his musings.

"Hello? Don? You with us?" Colby waved his hand in front of his boss' face.

Don shook his head to clear it. "Yeah. Just thinking. What were you saying?"

"We think we should go out to eat to celebrate," David informed him.

"We're deciding where to go," Megan added. "Any suggestions?"

"As long as the food's good, anywhere's fine," Don answered. "Just let me call Charlie first."

Charlie and Amita had been at a math conference at Harvard for the better part of the two weeks that Don's team had been working on the rape case. They had helped tremendously via e-mail and telephone. They weren't coming back for another seven days due to Charlie's last minute decision to take Amita on a week-long vacation to Washington D. C.

"Charles Eppes," Charlie answered after a few rings.

"Hey, Chuck," Don greeted his brother. "We got 'im."

Charlie was so excited that he forgot to reprimand Don for calling him Chuck. "Yes! Amita, they caught the guy! Did that Curvelet analysis help, Don? What about the Chapman-Kolmogorov equation? Were the pursuit curves accurate?"

Don laughed at his sibling's ebullience. "I'll send you the full report later, Charlie. Have fun at your conference."

"Bye, Don!"

Before Don hung up the phone, he could hear Charlie already chattering a mile a minute with Amita about the different analyses and algorithms they had used to help with the case.

He was still grinning as he turned back to his team. After a few more minutes of intense debate, they finally settled on a cozy little Italian place a few streets over.

* * *

When they had received their food, Colby asked, "So, how are we going to run the interrogation with Marchesi?" 

"Does the case have to be our only topic of conversation?" Megan asked, her tone slightly annoyed.

David and Colby exchanged a puzzled look. Megan was usually the first to want to discuss tactics.

"You okay, Megan?" Don asked carefully.

Megan sighed. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just a little sick of this case. Can we just talk about something else for a while?"

"Sure," David agreed, shrugging, "but what else has happened in the past two weeks?"

Megan grinned, seemingly back to normal. "I know something that's happened," she said in a sing-song voice, glancing a Colby.

He glared at her. "Reeves…" he growled menacingly.

Megan just smiled at him, a teasing glint in her eye.

Colby narrowed his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

Don and David looked back and forth between the two. "Anything you'd like to share with the class?" David asked.

Megan and Colby, locked in a staring contest, ignored David's question. They seemed to be having an extremely heated, nonverbal argument. Finally, Colby's shoulders slumped, and he sighed in defeat. Megan grinned triumphantly.

"Granger had a date last Thursday night." Megan had the air of the cat that had finally captured the canary.

"Colby's got a girlfriend!" Don teased lightly. It seemed that while Don liked to keep his relationships private, his team's love lives were up for a little ribbing.

"Ooh, she's not gonna eat you alive like the last one, is she?" David asked.

Don and David laughed heartily.

"Maybe she'll just fry him, and leave him for the scavengers," Don suggested.

"I think a blender might be more likely," Megan added helpfully.

"I've heard Siberia is nice this time of year," David said told him with a serious look on his face.

"I'll book you the next flight," promised Don.

"Who's the lucky lady?" David finally questioned curiously.

Colby grinned in spite of himself. "Alyssa Mackenzie."

"She's the brunette in Williamson's unit, isn't she?" asked Don.

Colby nodded.

"Watch your step, Granger," Megan warned. "Alyssa Mackenzie won't take any crap off you."

Colby looked affronted. "Who says I give anybody any crap?"

His team members just laughed.

"What about when you were dating the lawyer, Claire O'Donelly?" asked David.

"I don't know what you're talking about," insisted Colby evasively.

"I remember," Don volunteered. "You told her you were washing your hair the night of your date so you wouldn't have to go out with her."

The other agents laughed at Colby's helpless look. "Desperate times called for desperate measures!" he protested vehemently. "She wouldn't leave mean alone!"

"Did you try breaking up with her?" Megan asked reasonably.

Colby actually looked scared at the prospect. "Do you know what the woman would have done to me if she hadn't been the one to break it off?" he asked.

"I don't know," David mused. "Ambushing you in Merrick's office and then leaving the door open while she screamed at you … You gotta admit, that was pretty bad." He appeared to be trying not to laugh but was failing spectacularly.

"I think Merrick wet his pants," Don chuckled. "And he wasn't even the one she was angry with."

Megan added, "Don't forget about the eggs she threw at your car as you were leaving, and the packaging peanuts she put in your desk."

Everyone but Colby laughed. Colby had come to work the next day to find all of his desk drawers filled to the top with the little Styrofoam peanuts. He'd spent the next few weeks finding peanuts that he'd missed the first time he'd cleaned them out.

Colby shuttered at the memory. "That was horrible, but it could have been worse."

"I don't see how," Megan stated, attempting to contain her mirth.

Colby just shook his head and studiously turned his attention back to his food while the other agents' laughter filled the booth.

Colby was forced to endure several more gibes about his current and past dates through the rest of lunch and all the way back to the office.

Just as the agents were sitting down at their desks, a junior agent hurried up to Don. "Agent Eppes, they've finished the paperwork at the PD so Marchesi's ours. He's in room two waiting for interrogation."

Don grinned. "Finally."

A smile on his face, the younger agent nodded and left.

"How do you want to run this?" David asked Don as the four agents stood and moved toward the interrogation rooms.

"Just Megan and I at first," Don answered thoughtfully. "Megan, you be 'good cop.' After a while we can add David on my side and Colby on yours."

Colby, Megan, and David nodded their agreement as they neared the room. Megan glanced through the one-way mirror and froze, Colby and David almost running into her from behind. She swayed, and David caught her arm to ensure that she stayed upright.

"Megan, you okay?" Don asked, looking at her closely. "You look a little pale." In truth, her face was white as a sheet.

Megan started at the sound of his voice but recovered quickly. "I, um, I don't feel so well," she said shakily, tearing her eyes away from the man in the interrogation room to look at her boss. "I think I'll sit this one out if that's okay, Don."

Don was disappointed not to have Megan in on the interrogation, but he tried not to show it because it wasn't often that Megan actually admitted to being sick. Last time, she had come into the office with a temperature of 105 degrees, protesting that she was fine and had a lot of work to do. Only the threat of carrying her out of the building in handcuffs had convinced her to allow Don to call Larry to take her home. It had to be bad this time. "Why don't you take the afternoon off, Megan," he suggested. "Get some rest and come back in a day or two when you feel better."

To his surprise, she agreed without argument. "David, could you drive her home?" Don asked. "Colby and I can handle Marchesi for a while."

David nodded and, keeping his hand at Megan's elbow, led her to her desk for her purse.

"Megan, we'll keep you updated," Don promised. "Feel better soon."

Colby watched his teammate curiously as she avoided looking back into the interrogation room. He found it odd that she would take so much care to look in the opposite direction. He glanced at Don who also appeared to have noticed. Don shrugged. Colby decided that he could wait until she returned to work to ask her about it.

_AN: So, what's wrong with Megan? Any ideas? A shirtless FBI agent of your choice for those of you who guess correctly!! The comment about Colby's hair was taken from an episode of Sue Thomas FBEye, which is sadly no longer on the air._


	2. Megan's Madness

_AN: Hope you liked the first chapter. This one gets a little more interesting._

_Previously: _

_"Megan, we'll keep you updated," Don promised. "Feel better soon." _

_Colby watched his teammate curiously as she avoided looking back into the interrogation room. He found it odd that she would take so much care to look in the opposite direction. He glanced at Don who also appeared to have noticed. Don shrugged. Colby decided that he could wait until she returned to work to ask her about it._

**The Madness of Megan Reeves**

Chapter Two: Megan's Madness

David led Megan out of the building to the parking lot. He was disconcerted at her lack of speech. The Megan he knew would have insisted that she drive herself home. He held her door for her as she climbed into the passenger's seat.

The ride to Megan's apartment was quiet. A few minutes into the drive, David glanced over to see his friend's head back against the headrest, her eyes closed.

When they reached the building, David escorted Megan up to her apartment.

"I'm not leaving until you're settled," David announced once they'd stepped into her living room.

He made tea while she sat at the kitchen table. They made small talk, which consisted mostly of David's end of the conversation and Megan's monosyllabic answers, until both cups were drained.

"Let me know what's going on," Megan requested as David moved toward the door.

"Only if you promise to get some rest," he replied with a stern, compassionate look. "Feel better soon, Megan."

He had just started toward the door when Megan called tentatively, "David?"

He turned back.

Megan wasn't looking at him, and he almost missed what she said next. "Look up unsolved serial rape cases from New York in 1994. Marchesi raped several girls there, too."

David stared at her, but she refused to meet his gaze. Megan seemed mesmerized with the tabletop, one hand playing with her hair in what David had noted in the past to be her nervous habit.

"Megan?" he questioned.

She didn't respond.

"Megan, talk to me."

"Please, just do it, David," she pleaded softly.

David quickly ran through his options. He could try to force her to tell him something she definitely didn't seem inclined to expand upon, or he could do as she asked. There was really no question.

"Okay," he agreed quietly. David squeezed her hand gently and left the apartment, his thoughts already whirling as he locked the door behind him.

* * *

When he walked into the office, David was still as lost in thought as he had been when he left Megan's apartment. How would Megan know about rapes Marchesi had committed in New York? They hadn't even known the identity of the rapist until they had received the DNA results a few hours ago. How could she know? Megan was from New York. Had she noticed similarities between this case and one in New York? But Megan was too young to have worked a case in 1994. Did she know one of the victims? Then another thought occurred to David, and with it came the sensation of a bucket of ice water being poured over his head. Had _Megan_ been a victim? 

"Earth to Sinclair!" David was pulled from his terrifying reverie by Colby's voice next to his ear.

"What's up, David?" Don asked. "You were about a million miles away."

"You look like you've seen a ghost," added Colby. "Is Megan okay?"

Both men immediately became concerned.

"Megan's okay," David answered slowly.

Colby and Don looked relieved.

"I have to look something up." David drifted over to his desk in a daze that strongly reminded Don of Charlie when he was in the middle of an equation.

Don and Colby exchanged bemused looks and moved to their own desks to work on paperwork needed for the Marchesi case.

Not ten minutes later, David had his answer. He slammed his fist on the desktop, attracting stares from around the office. "Damn it!"

Don and Colby jumped at David's uncharacteristic anger. "What's up?" asked Colby as they moved from their desks to David's.

David tilted the monitor of his computer toward them. On the screen was a picture of the only female member of their team. In the photo, Megan looked to be around twenty years old. She and a blonde girl who appeared to be about the same age had their arms draped over each other's shoulders. Both were smiling broadly at the camera.

"Cute," Colby grinned.

"What's the problem?" Don asked.

David had a sick look on his face as he scrolled down. The other agents recognized the site as the FBI database. Then they read the picture's caption.

_Emma Tyler (left), 20, and Megan Reeves, 19, victims of the 1994 New York serial rapist, September 7, 1994 – September 10, 1994.l_

Colby was the first to break the stunned silence. "Holy shit."

"Damn it." Don echoed David's earlier sentiment.

"Did she tell you about this, David?" Colby asked.

David ran a hand over his face. "She just told me to look up unsolved serial rape cases in New York in 1994. She said that Marchesi had raped girls there, too."

"And she was one of them," Don added, a mixture of horror and disgust evident on his face. "How could anyone do that to a nineteen-year-old kid?"

David shook his head.

"She recognized him," Colby said abruptly, his eyes wide.

David and Don looked at him. "What?"

"Megan," Colby clarified. "She recognized Marchesi this morning. That's why she almost passed out."

"Oh, man," Don murmured.

The agents were silent amidst the activity of the office, letting the shocking new information sink in.

The quiet was broken by the junior agent who had told Don that Marchesi was ready for interrogation earlier in the day. "Agent Eppes?" The younger agent looked apprehensive, as if he expected Don to yell at him. "We have a problem."

Don looked at him.

"Marchesi's gone."

"_What?!"_ Don practically yelled.

"EVERYBODY!" This time Don did yell, and the entire office went silent. "Marchesi's gone, and we need to find him."

He was met with confused and dejected stares.

"HUSTLE!"

The agents moved quickly, each to a different destination, all with a purpose.

Don turned back to the junior agent. "What happened?"

"A drunk driver hit the car that was transporting Marchesi from here back to the prison. The officer that was driving was knocked unconscious, and the escort car behind them was stuck at a traffic light a few blocks back. By the time the first car had circled back and the third car caught up, Marchesi was gone."

"_Damnit!"_ Don swore violently. "Drunk at three in the afternoon?!" He thanked the younger agent quickly and dismissed him and turned to his team.

"Don, we have to turn this case over now," said David. "We can't risk Marchesi getting off on a technicality. Not after what he's done."

Don nodded grimly. "She's a member of the team. That could compromise the evidence in court. Officially, we are off the case," he said, "but while I talk to Merrick, David, I want you to _unofficially_ learn everything there is to know about Antonio Marchesi. _Everything._ Don't ignore even the tiniest detail. Colby, get familiar with the New York case, and see what connections you can make to our case. When the new team gets the case, we should have them to have them compare DNA between New York and L.A. Remember, everything is unofficial, so bring your findings to me, and I'll get them to the new team."

David and Colby both nodded and turned to their computers, and Don started toward the assistant director's office wondering what he was going to say.

When he reached the office, Don knocked on the door almost hesitantly.

"Come in," called Merrick, his tone distracted.

Don pushed open the door and stepped in, waiting to be acknowledged.

The assistant director finally looked up from his papers and appeared slightly surprised to see Don, who generally only came to his boss' office when ordered to do so. "Eppes," he said. "What brings you here? I thought you'd be working on the Marchesi case." His tone held the suggestion that Don was wasting valuable time, especially with the rapist back out on the streets.

Don sighed. Merrick wasn't going to be happy about this, but there was nothing anyone could do about it. "I'm here to turn the Marchesi case over to another team."

Merrick blanched. "Eppes! I specifically requested your team for this case! Between your team and your brother, you have the best chance of catching him before he attacks another woman!" While Merrick wasn't fond of Don, he grudgingly respected his team's abilities.

Don allowed himself a split second to feel proud that his brother had finally won over the assistant director before getting back to business. "The case is too personal for one of my agents," Don explained regretfully. "Marchesi's defense could hold it against us."

Merrick stared at him. "Which agent?"

"Agent Reeves, sir," Don answered, hoping not to have to go into details.

"Why?"

Don wasn't sure how to begin. "Agent Reeves is…personally connected to a New York case involving Marchesi."

Merrick's silent, scrutinizing stare was starting to concern Don.

"Sir?"

"You know." It wasn't a question.

"Know what, sir?" Don asked innocently. He hoped that Merrick knew about Megan's past, so he wouldn't have to be the one to reveal his friend's secret.

"You know that Reeves was raped in New York," the assistant director clarified unnecessarily.

Don nodded solemnly. "Megan told David that Marchesi had raped several girls in New York in 1994. She implied that Marchesi is the man that raped her."

Don was silent, waiting to hear Merrick's decision.

Finally, Merrick nodded reluctantly. "We can't have Reeves or anyone on your team on this case…but Professor Eppes stays. He's not an official member of your team."

Don smiled slightly. They still had a connection to the case.

"Thank you, sir."

Merrick nodded and dismissed him. "Give all your files to Anderson's team.

Don agreed and exited the office.


	3. Terrors and Turmoil

_AN: Thanks so much for all your fantastic reviews!_

_Previously: _

Finally, Merrick nodded reluctantly. "We can't have Reeves or anyone on your team on this case…but Professor Eppes stays. He's not an official member of your team."

Don smiled slightly. They still had a connection to the case.

"Thank you, sir."

Merrick nodded and dismissed him. "Give all your files to Anderson's team.

Don agreed and exited the office.

**The Madness of Megan Reeves**

Chapter Three: Terrors and Turmoil

David and Colby looked up as Don approached. "Jason Anderson's team has the case, but Charlie's still working it. What have you got?"

David answered first. "Marchesi's pretty clean," he admitted. "There're several traffic violations, but that's it. The man has a need for speed. He grew up in an average size town in Connecticut. Middle-class family. Mom was a high school teacher. Dad worked as an electrician. The parents divorced when he was thirteen, but they're both dead now."

"How did the parents die?" Don asked.

"The mother died in a car accident when he was fifteen. The father had a heart attack and died three years later. Marchesi moved a few hours away and got a bachelor's in electrical engineering. He got a job in New York and retired six months ago after 25 years of service. Never married." David looked up from his notes. "I have more, but it's mostly details. You've got the general picture."

Don nodded. "Good work, David."

Colby spoke next. "The M.O. in New York is almost exactly the same as here in L.A. He kidnaps the girls and sexually abuses them before beating them up. Then at night, he dumps them in a public place so that someone is sure to find them in the morning. None of the girls could come up with anything distinctive about him, the car, or the location they were being held."

"How many in New York?" Don asked.

"There were 13 cases that were suspected to be connected in New York, but the cops there also found a few in the surrounding states that looked similar."

"How many kidnappings involved more than one girl?"

Colby shrugged. "Megan's was the only one I could find."

The three agents winced at their friend's name.

"I know you wanted everything I could find," Colby said hesitantly, "but I didn't want to read Megan's file without her permission."

Don nodded. "That was a good idea, Colby. We'll all have to read it eventually, but I think it's better to wait and talk to Megan first."

"We need to go see her," said David. "We can't leave her on her own in all this."

The three men exchanged uncomfortable glances.

"We should fill her in on what's happening," Don agreed. "We said we would."

"How do we talk to her about something like this?" Colby voiced the question that each of them hoped the others had the answer to.

Finally, Don shrugged. "Wing it, I guess. See how much Megan wants to say."

The three agents agreed to drive separately and meet at Megan's apartment.

* * *

When they arrived, it was almost nine in the evening. The day had disappeared quickly, and their research hadn't gotten them anything. David and Colby traded apprehensive looks before following their determined-looking boss into the building.

At Megan's apartment door, all three men took deep breaths before David knocked.

"Megan?" Colby called after a moment.

"We know she's here," commented Don. "Her car's still in the FBI's parking lot."

"Shh!" said David suddenly. "Listen!"

Very faintly from behind the door, they could hear Megan's voice. "Please! ... Stop! ... No! Don't hurt her! ... Please!"

Simultaneously, they unholstered their guns. Don hurriedly found the spare key that Megan had given him for emergencies. He signaled for David and Colby to remain silent, unlocked the door, and pushed it open just far enough for them to slip through. Guns drawn, the agents moved through the entryway and the rest of the apartment. They used only hand signals as they systematically cleared their friend's home.

"Stop it!" Megan's voice was getting louder.

Colby indicated that the living room was clear while Don checked the kitchen.

"Get away from me!" Her tone was more franti.

David looked in the closets and the bathroom.

Colby cleared the spare bedroom.

"No, no, no! _Stop it!_" Megan was yelling.

The last room was her bedroom. When they reached the source of Megan's voice, David placed his hand on the knob while Don counted down from three using his fingers. The moment Don put his last finger down, David wrenched open the door, and the agents entered one after the other, their guns out in front of them.

Don's eyes quickly scanned the room. He was surprised and relieved to see only Megan. She was asleep, but was having what appeared to be a very terrifying nightmare. He was sure that her screams would bring the occupants of entire floor to her apartment. He motioned for David to check the closet and bathroom just in case before he lowered his weapon.

His gun already holstered, Colby sat on the edge of the bed and took hold of her arms to keep her from hitting him. "Megan," he called. "Wake up, Megan."

She just struggled harder. "Get off of me! Go away!"

Colby was thankful that her legs were still trapped under the blankets. Otherwise, he'd be black and blue. He moved his hands to her upper arms and shook her gently. "Come on, Megan. Wake up!"

Don and David watched quietly as Megan fought Colby, each hoping that their friend was dreaming of something other than her rape but knowing that it wasn't true.

Suddenly, Megan sat up and her eyes flew open. "NO!" She looked wildly around her before her gaze landed on Colby. "Oh, my God!" She burst into tears and collapsed against him, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Colby looked slightly bewildered but rubbed her back soothingly while she cried. "Shh," he whispered softly. "He can't hurt you. You're okay. Shh."

Gradually, Megan's sobs quieted and her breathing evened out. Colby carefully lowered her back to the bed, brushed the last of the tears from her cheeks, and tucked the blanket around her. He stood, and the three left the room, David pulling the door shut softly behind them.

Don was the first to speak once they entered the kitchen. "What did that bastard do to her? I've never seen Megan cry."

David shook his head. "It was over ten years ago. It must have been terrible."

Colby just shook his head.

There was an extremely uncomfortable silence before Don spoke again. "I'm going to stay here tonight. I don't want to leave her alone. Why don't you guys come back in the morning. She only has one couch," he reasoned.

Colby looked like he was about to protest, but he simply nodded.

"Good idea," David agreed. He looked at Colby. "We'll come by in the morning, and one of us will stay tomorrow night if she'll allow it."

"Nine o'clock?" Don asked. "Tomorrow is a Sunday."

"Sounds good," said Colby. "I'm exhausted, so I'll see you guys in the morning."

"See you later," Don said.

"Goodnight," added David.

Colby waved and left, his eyes haunted.

"What's up with Colby?" asked Don. "He's been pretty quiet since we found out."

"I'm not sure," replied David. "Obviously, this is hard for all of us, but, other than Megan, it seems hardest on Colby."

Don hesitated. "Colby doesn't … _like_ Megan … does he?"

David laughed humorlessly. If the circumstances hadn't been so dismal, he would have found it hilarious that his two male colleagues were so hopelessly confused when it came to relationships. "Colby sees Megan as his sister," he explained. "During the Alec Schane/Kurt Delock case, after he shot McCall, he actually mentioned that she as like the sister he never had. Now, I think that maybe he sees this as someone hurting his sister, and he's powerless to stop it."

Don nodded thoughtfully. "That makes sense, but that also means that you and I have to keep close tabs on him to make sure he doesn't do anything crazy like try to chase this guy down on his own."

David nodded in agreement. "Well, I'd better head home," he said finally. Call me if you need anything."

With a clap on the shoulder from Don, David exited the apartment. Don secured the door and all the windows and found a pillow and some blankets in a closet. While he would have preferred a bed, Megan had turned her spare room into a mini library. He made up the couch and went to check on Megan one last time. Although she didn't appear to be dreaming, her forehead was creased in a frown, and the blankets were twisted around her as though she had tossed and turned continuously since they had left her room. Don closed the door as quietly as he could and settled in his makeshift bed.


	4. Breakfast and Bad News

_Previously:_

_With a clap on the shoulder from Don, David exited the apartment. Don secured the door and all the windows and found a pillow and some blankets in a closet. While he would have preferred a bed, Megan had turned her spare room into a mini library. He made up the couch and went to check on Megan one last time. Although she didn't appear to be dreaming, her forehead was creased in a frown, and the blankets were twisted around her as though she had tossed and turned continuously since they had left her room. Don closed the door as quietly as he could and settled in his makeshift bed._

**The Madness of Megan Reeves**

Chapter Four: Breakfast and Bad News

The next morning, Don was up before the sun. He'd had a nightmare about Megan's rape and been unable to go back to sleep. In the dream, he'd been tied up and forced to watch as Marchesi abused Megan and Emma Tyler. The feeling of helplessness Don had awoken with made him more determined than ever to catch the evil man.

Don explored his partner's kitchen and eventually found everything he needed to make pancakes, bacon, and, most importantly, coffee.

The food was almost ready when Megan walked into the kitchen. "Don? You're still here?"

Don was surprised that she had noticed him the night before. He really shouldn't underestimate her observational skills, even in the middle of a breakdown. "Thought you could use the company," he said, turning to face her.

"And you cooked?" Megan was avoiding his comment.

He nodded. "Yep. It's just about done."

"Just let me change clothes." Megan turned to go back to her room, and Don burst out laughing. The word 'G-MAN' was emblazoned across her backside in iridescent pink lettering.

"What?" Megan asked, confused.

It took Don a few moments to control his mirth long enough to choke out, "Your shorts!" before collapsing back against the counter.

Megan turned red but smiled slightly. It was an expression Don was glad to see on her face, even if it was just for the briefest of moments. "They were a gag gift from my sister, Abby, when I graduated from the Academy," she explained. Megan backed out of the room, careful to face him until she turned the corner.

She returned in jeans and an oversize Cal-Sci sweatshirt, which Don wisely chose not to comment on. Breakfast was silent but comfortable; both agents were lost in their thoughts.

"Thanks for breakfast, Don," said Megan as they finished. "I didn't know you could cook so well."

"My mother taught me," Don told her, smiling reminiscently. "She tried to teach Charlie, too, but he always got involved in one of his algorithms and burned the food."

She smiled again. "I can see that."

"David and Colby should be here soon."

"Why are they coming here?" Megan asked. She looked like she already knew the answer.

Don appeared slightly unsure of what to say, but he answered anyway. "First of all, they want to make sure you're okay, Megan. You scared us yesterday."

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Don took her hand. "There's no need to apologize," he told her. "None of us can even begin to imagine what you went through."

"What's the second reason?" Megan asked, avoiding his sympathy.

"We have some updates on the case."

It was immediately evident that Megan had picked up on the hesitation in his voice, but she didn't comment. Don dreaded having to tell her that Marchesi had escaped.

Just then, there was a knock on the front door. Megan gently pulled her hand from her partner's and went to answer it while Don put their plates in the sink.

Megan opened the door, and found herself engulfed in Colby's arms. He held her for several seconds, forcing her to take the comfort she desperately wanted and needed but refused to ask for.

Finally, Megan stepped back. "Thanks," she whispered. She moved aside to allow her friends to enter her home.

"How are you, Megan?" David asked, placing a sympathetic hand on her arm.

"I'm okay. Thanks. What's happening with the case?"

"Let's sit," Don suggested from the kitchen doorway. He and David sat on the couch, while Megan and Colby took chairs.

Megan glanced around at her team. She noticed how uncomfortable they all looked and felt terrible for causing them all pain, but there was nothing she could do to stop it. "What happened in the interrogation yesterday?" she asked finally.

"He refused to speak," Don started. "When we finally ended it, he told us to go to hell."

Megan nodded. On the outside, she appeared as calm as ever, but inside, it was a different story. It was terrifying to know that her friends were privy to one of her darkest secrets, and it made her feel relieved but extremely vulnerable. The man responsible for her chaotic emotions had been in their office, one of the places she felt safest. He was currently residing very close by, and, much to her chagrin, she was petrified of him even though he was locked away in a cell.

"Jason Anderson's team is now in charge of the case," David volunteered.

Megan nodded again.

"We're going to need to read your casefile," Don told gently.

"Whatever you need."

The men were slightly concerned by her lack of visible emotion.

After a few more minutes, she said, "Thanks for the information, guys," and started to stand. She didn't think she could take much more of their pity.

Colby's solemn voice stopped her. "There's more, Megan."

She sat back down, taking in the nervous yet deadly serious faces of her colleagues.

The men exchanged glances before Colby spoke again. "He's out, Megan. A drunk driver hit the transport car yesterday, and he escaped."

David, Don, and Colby watched helplessly as their friend's face lost all as she sank back in the chair and closed her eyes, her fingers gripping the armrests tightly.

After a moment, Don knelt down in front of her and pried a hand away from the chair. "It's okay, Megan," he said soothingly. "We'll get him. Charlie's still on the case, and Anderson's team is good. David, Colby, and I are helping, too. There's no way this guy's gonna get away with it.

Her eyes still closed, she gave a small nod as a single tear made its way down her cheek.

Don wiped it away with his thumb before sitting on the arm of her chair. "C'mere," he murmured quietly. Don wrapped his arms around her, and she leaned into his side. Don could feel Megan taking slow, deep breaths in an attempt to compose herself.

Don was anything but calm. He could feel rage boiling just below the surface. Most fo it was focused on Marchesi, but there was also irrational rage. Rage at the world for containing such evil. Rage at the cops that had allowed Marchesi to escape, though he knew it hadn't been their fault. Rage at himself for allowing something so horrible to happen to his partner even though he hadn't even met her until several years after the fact.

Don looked over at the male members of his team and saw the same emotions written across their faces.

"We _will_ find him," he vowed.

* * *

After a lighthearted lunch during which Colby told all of the most horrible jokes he could think of, the men left Megan alone.

"You're sure you don't want one of us to stay?" David checked. The other two waited attentively for her answer.

Megan rolled her eyes in mock exasperation. Honestly, you had to love them. Three very masculine FBI agents were being sensitive enough to waste their Sundays just to cheer her up. Megan smiled. "Really, David. I'll be fine. Go and have fun on your day off."

David, Don, and Colby gave Megan hugs goodbye, each murmuring a few words of comfort and encouragement in her ear.

"See you tomorrow," she called as they moved down the hallway.

Don turned around immediately. "But tomorrow's Monday!"

Megan nodded indulgently. "I know that, Don. That's the first day of the work week for the majority of the population."

He glared good-naturedly at her teasing. "I think you should take a few days off. Relax a little."

"What would you have me do?" she asked. "Sit around and knit a sweater?"

Don had to admit, he'd never seen Megan as the knitting type.

"When was the last time you took a few days off just to relax?"

Damn. She had him there. Don threw up his hands. "Fine, but I'll send you home if I see you any earlier than ten o'clock."

"Whatever you say, Don." She waved and closed the door. Sleeping in a few hours did sound really nice. Maybe she would actually take him up on that.

Once alone in her apartment, Megan curled up on the couch with a book. Before she had finished the first page, her thoughts had drifted. As wonderful as her teammates were, the only person she really wanted to be with at the moment was the one person that couldn't be there. For the first time since Larry had left, Megan selfishly wished he had never gone. She immediately felt guilty. While she was sad that he wasn't on earth with her, Megan's boyfriend was living out his dream, and she couldn't be happier for him.

* * *

Monday Morning

11:00AM

"Where's Megan?" David asked. "I thought she said she was coming in today."

"I tried her home and her cell," said Don. "I was going to give her another half hour."

"Something's wrong," Colby stated darkly. "I'm gonna go check her apartment. Call me of you hear anything."

He was gone before either of his teammates could say a word.

* * *

After talking himself out of using the sirens and flashing light on several occasions, Colby pulled into the parking lot. There were two police cars in front of Megan's building. Her car was exactly where David had parked it when they had returned it to her the evening before.

After throwing his SUV into park and racing into the building, he waited impatiently for the elevator before sprinting down the hall toward the police tape crisscrossing Megan's door. What he saw when he arrived made his stomach fly to his feet and his heart lodge in his throat.


	5. Gone

_AN: So many gret reviews! I'll try to reply to you all by Saturday. Thank you so much for the wonderful encouragement. Anyou don't know how much I enjoyed your reactions to my little cliffie. It's quite addicting. I may have to leave cliffies more often. evil grin_

_Previously:_

_After talking himself out of using the sirens and flashing light on several occasions, Colby pulled into the parking lot. There were two police cars in front of Megan's building. Her car was exactly where David had parked it when they had returned it to her the evening before. _

_After throwing his SUV into park and racing into the building, he waited impatiently for the elevator before sprinting down the hall toward the police tape crisscrossing Megan's door. What he saw when he arrived made his stomach fly to his feet and his heart lodge in his throat. _

**The Madness of Megan Reeves**

Chapter Five: Gone

The living room was a disaster area. The coffee table was broken, a chair was over turned, and a bookcase had fallen and scattered its contents over a surprisingly large area. There was a hole in the wall next to the kitchen, a lamp was destroyed, and several picture frames had fallen off the walls and shattered.

Colby's phone trilled, jolting him into action.

"Granger," he answered automatically.

Don's voice was frantic. "Colby! LAPD just told us someone broke into Megan's apartment!"

Colby was still on autopilot. "I know."

"They can't find her!" Don's sharp tone pulled him from his horrified daze.

"Get over here," Colby commanded before closing the phone. He ducked under the police tape.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to stay behind the tape. This is a crime scene."

"FBI. Who's in charge here?"

The officer looked confused and surprised. "We called you less that a minute ago."

Colby nodded curtly. He didn't want to be rude, but the faster he knew what was going on, the faster he could find Megan. "Who's in charge?

Colby found the man the officer had indicated in the kitchen. His name plate read 'Jensen.'

"What's going on?" he demanded.

Officer Jensen recognized the badge still in Colby's had and began to recount the events of the morning.

"We received a disturbance call around 10:30AM. The witness, a Mrs. Geraldine Atkins, reported a shouting match between a man and a woman that woke her grandson from his morning nap. She heard things fall over and break, so she called us because she was worried about Ms. Reeves when all the noise stopped. We found the apartment like this when we arrived. The lock was picked. No sign of either occupant. No one else reported anything. Presumably, they'd all left for work before this started."

Colby took a deep breath to calm him self. "She's been kidnapped.

Officer Jensen looked startled. "Let's not jump to conclusions. It could have been a lover's quarrel that got out of hand…"

Colby's glare cut him off. "Her boyfriend is currently in outer space on the International Space Station. She was late to work today, and Megan is never late. Her apartment is trashed, and her car is still in the parking lot. Agent Reeves is personally connected to a felon that escaped two days ago. It looks like an abduction to me."

Before the man could respond, they were accosted by David and Don. Colby quickly retold the officer's story, and Don immediately began barking orders.

"Colby, get Charlie on the phone. Remind him of the Reeves variation he used when Crystal Hoyle took Megan. Then, call all of your informants, see what they know, and then go back to the casefiles. Read Megan's carefully. David, update Anderson's team, then informants, and files. Until we know otherwise, assume Marchesi has Megan. Officer," Don checked the tag, "Jensen, pull your best people to work this apartment. Any piece of evidence is crucial."

David and Colby were almost out the door when there was a shout from the back of the apartment. A third officer hurried out of Megan's bedroom. "Oliver, you need to see this," he said to Jensen. The three FBI agents and the officer- in-charge followed him into Megan's bathroom.

"She won't get away this time." Don read the phrase that was scrawled across the mirror in what appeared to be blood. Stuck in the frame were two photographs. One was obviously several years old. In it, two naked, terrified girls huddled in the corner of a basement. Megan and Emma. The second was even more heart-stopping. It was a Polaroid of Megan sprawled on the bathroom floor, a small pool of blood surrounding her head. They looked at the floor. The pool was smeared, but it was there.

"He took that today!" exclaimed Officer Jensen.

"We know it's Marchesi," said Don. "Now let's catch the bastard."

* * *

Monday Morning

9:30AM

Megan was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard the creak of her front door. Megan froze. What the hell? The only people with keys to her apartment were Don and Larry. Larry was on the International Space Station about 250 miles above earth, and Don was at work. Both would have knocked first anyway.

She stepped out pf her bedroom and came face to face with Antonio Marchesi.

_AN: Another little cliffie!! Sadly, it's not quite as dramatic as the last one. I know this is short, but I figured I'd put you all out of your misery._


	6. Close to Home

_AN: I've upped the rating because this got a little darker than I thought it would. It's not too bad, but I decided to make it M just to be safe._

_Previously: _

_Monday Morning _

_ 9:30AM _

_Megan was putting the finishing touches on her makeup when she heard the creak of her front door. Megan froze. What the hell? The only people with keys to her apartment were Don and Larry. Larry was on the International Space Station about 250 miles above earth, and Don was at work. Both would have knocked first anyway. _

_She stepped out pf her bedroom and came face to face with Antonio Marchesi._

**The Madness of Megan Reeves **

Chapter Six: Close to Home

Megan gave a little shriek and tried to slam the door in his face, but Marchesi was too strong. He grabbed her by the hair and drug her halfway across the living room before Megan could react. She kicked him in the knee, and he let go, howling in pain. Megan was at the front door in a flash, but it wasn't fast enough. Marchesi was on his feet with his hand clamped around her arm.

"You damn bitch!" he yelled in her face. "What the hell is your fuckin' problem?!"

He threw her across the room. Megan landed hard on the coffee table, and it splintered and broke.

"Get away from me!" she screamed and launched a lamp at him. It grazed the side of his head and he cursed loudly. He was in front of the door, so Megan sprinted for the fire escape outside her bathroom window. Marchesi caught her again. This time he threw her into a chair, which overturned and hit a bookshelf. The shelf teetered dangerously before crashing to the floor inches from Megan's head.

Though dazed, Megan forced herself to move. He came at her again, and Megan placed a kick in his stomach. Marchesi reeled backward, and his elbow made a hole in the wall.

Megan scrambled for the bathroom. Marchesi was chasing her, cursing colorfully at her all the while.

Megan had just begun to push the window up when a hand seized her hair again. She was yanked backward, and her head slammed into the corner of the sink.

Megan's last thought before the world faded into darkness was that her team would save her.

Marchesi chuckled darkly. He'd expected a fight. Megan and Emma had fought harder than any of his other victims, but he'd still been surprised by how much skill she'd gained. For a moment, he'd thought she might actually escape. Fucking bitch had probably broken a few of his ribs.

* * *

Don strode into the bullpen, his glare deterring anyone who had even half a thought to speak to him.

"What have we got?" he asked briskly when he reached Colby and David's desks.

"The whole office has their snitches combing the streets for information," David reported.

"I read Megan's file," said Colby, looking pained. She and Emma Tyler were taken just before midnight on September 7, 1994. They were held in a basement and abused physically, verbally, and sexually until they escaped on the evening of September 10. Marchesi's behavior escalated with this abduction. He held them for more than a day, and the girls reported that he planned to kill them." Colby stopped for a moment before taking a deep breath and continuing. "Both were able to provide detailed accounts, and Emma was able to draw an incredibly accurate sketch of Marchesi, which Megan confirmed." Colby looked relieved to have finished. "There's a lot more, but it's all details that you don't want to know." He looked like he was going to be sick.

Don gave a sympathetic half smile. "I know it's not easy, but I need you to go through it again and look for clues that might tell us where he's taken her."

Colby nodded grimly. "I also talked to Charlie. He and Amita will be here in a few hours."

Don looked at him sharply. "A few hours? I thought they were in D.C."

Colby shrugged. "Charlie's got connections. Apparently the director at the NSA got them on a test flight of one of those military jets that covers over a thousand miles an hour. The flight was from D.C. directly to L.A., so they got lucky."

Don gave another half-smile. "I'm going to update Anderson's team and see if they have anything. Keep going on those files."

* * *

Three hours later, Charlie stumbled over to Don's desk with Amita trailing behind him, her lips pressed together. She appeared to be suppressing a smile.

"You okay, man?" David asked doubtfully.

Charlie just sank into Megan's empty chair and threw an arm over his eyes.

The FBI agents looked at Amita, but she just shook her head.

"The damn plane," Charlie groaned.

Amita finally gained enough control to speak. "It was a fantastic experience. I really enjoyed it. Charlie, however…"

He groaned again and pulled his arm away from his face. It was a delicate shade of green. "Nothing should be allowed to move that fast. What have you got for us, Don?"

* * *

Just as Don, David, and Colby finished explaining the case to Charlie and Amita, a receptionist from the first floor handed Don an envelope. "A man brought this in for you a few minutes ago, Agent Eppes. He said it was urgent that you receive it immediately."

Don thanked her as she left and slit the envelope. He turned it upside down, and a photo of Megan fell on to the desk.

Don grabbed his phone and called security on the first floor. "Shut down the building. There's a suspect on the premises. Stay here!" he shouted at Charlie and Amita as he, David, and Colby ran for the stairs.

After they left, Charlie and Amita got a good look at the picture. Thankfully Megan was still fully clothed, but she was flat on her back, handcuffed to a bed. A gag was stuffed in her mouth, and there was a large gash at her temple. Megan's hair was matted with blood, and she was glaring angrily at the camera, a glint of fear present in her gaze.

"Oh, my God," Amita murmured.

"We have to work fast," said Charlie.

"Let's get started." Amita gathered their copies of the files, and Charlie staggered after her to the room where the FBI kept Charlie's white boards.

Half an hour later, the three FBI agents returned to find Charlie scooting around the room on one of the rolling chairs. It was obvious his balance hadn't returned to normal yet, and Don was proud of his brother and future sister-in-law for coming up with such an ingenious way to work around the impairment.

"He was already gone," David bit out angrily, slamming a fist against one of the boards.

"He was in our building!" Colby was equally infuriated.

Amita placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "We'll get her back."


	7. Where in the World Is Megan Reeves?

_Previously: _

_"He was already gone," David bit out angrily, slamming a fist against one of the boards. _

_"He was in our building!" Colby was equally infuriated. _

_Amita placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "We'll get her back."_

**The Madness of Megan Reeves**

Chapter Seven: Where in the World is Megan Reeves?

She blinked as a bright light flashed in front of her eyes. Slowly, Marchesi's cruel, laughing face came into focus. He had a camera in his left hand. That accounted for the flash. Megan tried to move away from him, but she couldn't. She pulled with her arms and looked up to fin that each wrist was handcuffed to a bed post. She pulled at her legs. Same situation. An ankle was cuffed to each of the posts at the bottom of the bed. There was a disgusting-tasting gag in her mouth. Marchesi cackled at her, and Megan felt helpless. She was entirely at his mercy.

"Don't worry." He grinned. "We'll have lots of fun before I kill you."

There was no doubt in Megan's mind that he was serious.

Marchesi moved so that he was standing right next to her. He ran a finger down the buttons of her blouse. "I'm a big fan of buttons. It makes things much easier."

She shuddered at his touch and his words. She knew exactly what was going to happen next.

He was suddenly straddling Megan's hips, ripping her blouse open. He sliced through the sleeves to circumvent uncuffing her. The knife left little knicks all over her arms. Marchesi threw the shirt over his shoulder and looked down at her chest. "Oh, I like this."

Megan cursed herself for her choice in bras today. It was a pretty light blue one with little dark blue butterflies all over it. She had worn it to cheer herself up; now it was just another delight for Marchesi.

"I think we'll leave this on for a while."

_Thank God._

He moved down her body, touching her everywhere until he reached what he had come for. Megan closed her eyes to avoid seeing him as he popped the snap on her jeans.

* * *

Over the next two days, pictures of Megan showed up everywhere. They were at Don's, David's, and Colby's apartments, Cal-Sci, and Charlie's house. Alan was distraught to find a picture of the woman he saw as a daughter covered in her own blood. Several more photos came directly to the FBI, but Marchesi was smart enough not to bring them himself. Marchesi's messengers all thought they were doing the right thing giving something to the FBI. They had no idea what was in the brown envelopes. By the time the FBI swarmed the place where a would-be good Samaritan had met the monster, he had already vanished.

Don, Colby, and David became more agitated with each passing hour. They and Anderson's team were going through hours of video tape of Marchesi's known locations. It was giving them nothing. The man always managed to disappear from view. Occasionally Amita had to gently escort the men from the room with the white boards to give Charlie peace. Thankfully, the mathematician's equilibrium had returned and he was dashing feverishly between the boards, working around the clock. The only sleep he had gotten after their harrowing flight had been in the car on the way from the landing strip to the FBI. Only when Amita and Don forced him to take a nap on the couch did he take a few minutes to rest and allow Amita to work in his place. She had proved invaluable to Charlie but couldn't process the numbers as quickly as her mentor and boyfriend could.

Finally, a few minutes past ten on Wednesday night, Charlie and Amita burst from their room, satisfied grins on their faces, their eyes sparkling with excitement.

"We've got it," Amita announced triumphantly.

"It took us longer than the original Reeves variation with the Hoyle case because the data we had was much older," Charlie explicated. "We had to add in another couple of analyses as well."

Don made a hurrying gesture with his hand. For once, Charlie felt no annoyance that Don didn't want to listen to his explanation. He hadn't planned on giving one. Time was of the essence.

Amita grinned as Charlie handed over a piece of paper with eight addresses written on it. "The first four are abandoned warehouses off 18th street," she said. "They had high probabilities only because of the tips that came from your snitches. They wouldn't have come up otherwise."

"You'll have to hit all of those at once," recommended Charlie. "They're close enough together that he might hear you and run of he's not in the first one."

Don nodded thoughtfully, his mind already planning. He turned to David. "Get a team together to hit these. Get as many SWAT as possible. Then add FBI and LAPD. I want as many on this as we can get."

Amita spoke again. "The next two are little shops. If one of those is correct, he'll have Megan in the store rooms below the main floors."

Colby and Don looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"I worked in the book shop for a few years in college," she clarified. "I know the layout really well. Both streets are very secluded, so either location would be ideal."

"One of the remaining locations is a house in a middle-class neighborhood. I'm not sure why it had such a high probability, but it might be significant."

"Charlie, that's only a few blocks from here," David pointed out.

Charlie nodded. The locations spiral in toward the FBI building. I think the location he's chosen is based on this building. I don't know why, but it seems that the FBI is his base. All the places he's found people to bring us pictures are evenly spaced, and this is the center of that circle."

The agents didn't know what to say.

Amita continued, "The last location is Cal-Sci. We believe it came up because Marchesi has been known to take girls from college campuses, and we know he's been there several times to leave us pictures. We think it's unlikely that he's actually keeping Megan there."

Don nodded again as David returned. "Okay, I'm going to head the team to the first warehouse. David, you head the second. Colby, you've got the third. Jason Anderson can have the last. Then Jason will take his team and set up surveillance at Cal-Sci. David, take the book store. I'll cover the hardware store, and Colby, I want you to raid the house." He turned to David. "Is SWAT ready?"

David nodded in affirmation. "They're standing by at the warehouses."

"Did you divide them into four teams?"

"Yes."

Don clapped him on the shoulder. "Good work, David. Charlie, Amita, can you two hang out until we get back?"

"Of course," Amita answered. "Just call us when you find her."

Don grabbed Anderson and the four left the building with several other agents behind them.

_

* * *

_

Megan hurt all over. After he had pulled her pants back up, Marchesi had beaten Megan into unconsciousness. She was just beginning to wake again and was not happy about it. She hated feeling so helpless.

* * *

"Jason?"

"In position."

"Colby?"

"In position, Don."

"David?"

"In position."

"Okay, on my count. Three…two…one! Execute, execute, execute!"

The teams burst into the four warehouses simultaneously. Shouts of "Clear!" echoed through the night.

* * *

Don cursed. All they had found were a couple of squatters looking for a place to sleep.

* * *

David swore. No sign on Megan anywhere. Nothing but a couple of rats the size of small ponies for their trouble. He had prayed that they would find her here. They had to get her back.

* * *

Colby muttered profanities under his breath. No Megan. Not a trace. He was pissed. And terrified.

"Nothing, Don," he relayed.

"We're clear here," David called in.

"Not a thing here either," Don reported disgustedly. "Jason? What about you?"

"Don, you need to see this…"

Before he had even finished his sentence, all three agents were running for Jason's warehouse, their hearts pounding.

_AN: Ooh, I like this cliffie!_


	8. Found?

_Previously: _

_Colby muttered profanities under his breath. No Megan. Not a trace. He was pissed. And terrified. _

_"Nothing, Don," he relayed. _

_"We're clear here," David called in. _

_"Not a thing here either," Don reported disgustedly. "Jason? What about you?" _

_"Don, you need to see this…" _

_Before he had even finished his sentence, all three agents were running for Jason's warehouse, their hearts pounding._

**The Madness of Megan Reeves**

Chapter Eight: Found?

When they arrived, breathless and anxious, they found Jason and several other officers standing in a semi-circle. On the cement in front of them was a puddle of blood. A woman's blood-stained blouse was crumpled on the floor. There were several pictures of Megan scattered over the floor. Some were duplicates of the one's they had already received. Others were new. In some she was conscious, others not. Their friend's appearance was becoming more and more haggard. She didn't look good.

"_Damn it!"_ was the simultaneous curse from the three agents.

"She was here!" David lamented.

"Where now?" Colby asked. "Back to Charlie or do we continue with the other locations on the list?"

Don thought a moment. "We continue. If we come up blank, then we can go back. I'll call him and let him know. Gary?"

Lieutenant Gary Walker turned to him.

"Can you stay here and supervise evidence recovery?"

Walker was slightly surprised that Eppes would allow LAPD to lead part of this investigation, but he readily agreed. "Anything you need to get Reeves back," he promised. "She's a mighty fine agent."

Don nodded his thanks, and the teams dispersed to their second locations.

* * *

The shops were only about three blocks apart, and David and Don arrived first. Tensions were running high as the two teams got into position.

Don counted down, and, seconds later, David did as well. "Three…two…one!"

David crashed into the book shop and nearly gave the elderly owner a heart attack. He lived above the shop and apparently wasn't accustomed to federal agents and local police swarming his store in the middle of the night.

After a quick sweep and many apologies, David called in their status. "Dead end again, Don."

Don's voice crackled through the radio. "Here, too," was his clipped response. He sounded about as frustrated as David felt.

Don and his team had entered the little hardware store to find that it was a former hardware store. It was entirely empty. Not a stray screw to be found. The team made tracks through the dust as they cleared the building.

Jason reported a few minutes later. "We've set up surveillance around campus, but it's been quiet so far."

Don sighed. "Keep it up, Jason. David, send your team home and head back to the office. I'll meet you there."

David headed back to his car dejectedly. They had yet to hear anything from Colby. His location had been farthest from the warehouses. He was their last chance.

* * *

Megan glared weakly as Marchesi came down the stairs. She had lost count of how many times he had raped her. The odd thing was that he always replaced her bra and jeans. Megan had no psychological explanation for that. She hadn't seen her shirt since the night he had taken her. She had no idea how long she had been his captive. He had taken her watch, and the basement had no windows. It could have been a day or a week. Maybe a month. The only way Megan had managed to stay sane was imaging her rescue. She had tried her hardest to escape on her own, but she couldn't do it. Marchesi taunted her by hanging the key to the cuffs on the headboard right above her head.

He moved next to the bed. He seemed extremely smug. "Your friends will never find you," he announced. "I've set them up. I spread the word around in the less-than-savory community that I'm holding you in a warehouse on 18th street. I had you there when I first took you and I left you on the floor just long enough for there to be a good size pool of your blood. Then I left your shirt on the floor. I've been returning to leave pictures of you there. I know someone will snitch, and your friends will think they've just missed you. They'll think I've taken you somewhere far away when, in reality, this house is only a few blocks from the FBI building."

Megan's eyes widened.

He grinned at her reaction. "Yes, we've been in the FBI's backyard almost the entire time, and they haven't found you yet. They'll never find you!"

Megan's hopes began to falter. Were they really that close? Would Marchesi be stupid enough or crazy enough to be so near to the FBI? She was pulled from her discouraging thoughts when Marchesi pulled off her jeans. She didn't have the strength to fight him anymore.

* * *

Colby approached the house nervously. He had heard Don, Jason, and David. This was the last location on Charlie's list. She had to be here. He had heard Don, Jason, and David. This was the last location on Charlie's list. She had to be here.

Colby counted quietly into his radio. "Three…two…one! Go! Go!"

SWAT smashed the front door, and they reamed in, Colby in the lead. The house was supposed to be empty, but it was obvious that someone had been living there. Irrationally, his hopes soared.

The main floor was cleared, and Colby pulled open the basement door. At the foot of the stairs, Colby stopped dead, and the agent behind him almost ran in to him.

On the far side of the basement, Marchesi held a knife to Megan's throat. The woman herself was barely conscious. She looked so much worse than she had in the last picture. Colby wanted to go to her more than anything, but he had to deal with Marchesi first.

"Drop it." The ice in Colby's voice as he moved further into the room would have dropped a sane man to his knees.

Marchesi just grinned maniacally. "She's mine!" he cackled.

Colby edged to the right, and the rest of the team fanned out to his left to block Marchesi in.

"Put down your weapons, or she dies!" the crazy man screamed.

"Not going to happen," Colby said through gritted teeth.

Marchesi shrugged. "Fine." He raised the knife slightly and made to plunge it into Megan's throat. She struggled feebly and tried to get away from him.

Two rounds from Colby's gun pierced his chest, and he fell to the floor.

Colby ran to Megan, ignoring the agents around him. Dimly, he heard the clearing the rest of the basement and one calling for a medical team.

Megan's body was limp in his arms as he unlocked the cuffs from her swollen wrists and ankles. They were bloody; it was obvious that she had fought hard. He pulled her to him. "Stay with me, Megan!"

Her eyelids fluttered but remained closed.

"Megan!"

Colby picked her up, and her head lolled against his shoulder. "How long on that med team?" he yelled.

"ETA is four minutes," somebody called back.

Colby quickly carried Megan up the stairs and out of the house. He saw David and Don screech to a halt and jump from their cars as he exited the front door.

* * *

Don had almost reached the FBI building when he heard his radio crackle to life. "Suspect in custody. Hostage is alive. Requesting two ambulances to…"

Before the message had finished Don had cranked the wheel into a u-turn, flicked on the sirens, and floored the accelerator to the house.

Evidently David had heard the report as well. He and Don arrived at the same time. They raced toward the house but stopped in their tracks as Colby exited with their fourth team member in his arms.

Her shirt and shoes were missing, and her bra and pants were soaked in blood. Her hair was matted with it. Megan's body was covered in cuts and bruises that spanned the color spectrum and stood out against the pallor of her skin. Her head rested against Colby's shoulder, and her body hung lifelessly in his arms.

Colby didn't look any better. He looked absolutely heartbroken, his eyes full of fear and grief.

"She won't wake up," he said mournfully when he reached them. "I can't get her to wake up."

Don immediately pressed two fingers to her throat. The heartbeat was weak, but it was steady. He breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is an ambulance on the way?" David asked.

Colby nodded mutely. They could hear the sirens in the distance.

A few minutes later, two ambulances pulled up. Surprisingly, Marchesi was still alive. They loaded him into one ambulance while the paramedics from the other ambulance pried Megan from Colby's protective grasp.

"Sir, you need to let go," one told him.

"We can't help her until you let us," said the other one.

Finally, Colby allowed them to help him lay her on the stretcher and then climbed into the ambulance after her.

The medic shrugged and slammed the doors.


	9. Return

_AN: Thanks for being such wonderful readers! This story will probably be redone at a later date. I've barely read through it because I've been trying to update so quickly, so I apologize for any mistakes. Have fun watching the new episode tonight!_

_Previously:_

_A few minutes later, two ambulances pulled up. Surprisingly, Marchesi was still alive. They loaded him into one ambulance while the paramedics from the other ambulance pried Megan from Colby's protective grasp. _

_"Sir, you need to let go," one told him. _

_"We can't help her until you let us," said the other one. _

_Finally, Colby allowed them to help him lay her on the stretcher and then climbed into the ambulance after her. _

_The medic shrugged and slammed the doors. _

**The Madness of Megan Reeves**

Chapter Nine: Return

Don and David followed the ambulance to the hospital where they were met by Charlie and Amita after a call from Don.

"How is she?" Amita asked breathlessly as they rushed in.

Don shrugged. "We don't know anything yet. I called you as soon as I knew what hospital they were taking her to."

They entered the waiting room to find Colby already there, his head in his hands, his clothes stained in his friend's blood.

* * *

Almost two hours later, a doctor appeared in the doorway. "Family of Megan Reeves?"

Alan was the first to stand. He had arrived half an hour after Megan had been brought in. "We're her family."

"Dr. Erica Woodard." She held out her hand for all of them to shake. She didn't comment on Colby's clothes.

"Ms. Reeves is awake, and she has no permanent physical damage," she said. "However, the emotional trauma is immense. I can't get her to talk to me, but I do know that she was raped several times." She looked at them sympathetically. "It will take her a while to recover. Ms. Reeves was also severely dehydrated, and I don't believe that she's eaten in several days. She's not reacting well to men at the moment either, so I think it best of just you go in to see her at first." She nodded to Amita who looked startled but agreed immediately.

"Thank you," Don said before Dr. Woodard shook their hands a second time and led Amita away.

"Oh, God." Alan sank into a chair.

The others followed suit.

"What do we do?" asked David.

"I don't think there's anything we can do," said Charlie.

"We'll support her," Don suggested. "It's the only thing we can give her."

Colby stared at the floor.

* * *

Amita nervously followed Dr. Woodard through the corridors. "What can I do for her?" she asked.

Dr. Woodard smiled gently. "Just be her friend. Be normal. Normality is something she'll crave after an ordeal like this. Not too much physical contact unless Megan initiates it. It could upset her."

Amita nodded and took a deep breath as the doctor stopped in front of a room. She pushed the door open slowly. "Megan," she said softly. "You have a visitor."

It broke Amita's heart to see her friend like this. Megan didn't react in the slightest to the doctor's voice. She simply stared out the window, her expression blank. Dr. Woodard gave Amita a reassuring smile and left them alone.

Amita sat down in the chair next to Megan's bed. "Megan? Everybody's here. We're all really worried about you."

Megan slowly turned to face her, tears filled her eyes. "I don't know what to do," she whispered brokenly.

Amita couldn't help it. She perched on the edge of the bed and pulled her friend into a hug. She was glad when Megan hugged her back. They stayed that way a long time.

"I can't face them, Amita," Megan finally whispered through her sniffles.

"Why not?" Amita asked quietly.

"I just can't."

Amita nodded in acceptance.

The women sat in silence for several hours. It was late when Megan finally spoke again. "Will you bring them in?"

Amita looked at her. "The guys?"

Megan nodded.

"Are you sure?"

Megan nodded again.

"Okay." Amita gave her a small hug. "I'll be right back.

When Amita reached the waiting room, she was pleased to see that someone had bright Colby a change of clothes. Nothing had changed since she'd left except that Don and David each had a cup of coffee.

When the spotted her, all five men jumped to their feet and peppered her with questions.

Amita held up her hand. "She wants to see you. Follow me. I don't know anything except that she's scared. Don't ask her anything. She'll tell us when she's ready." She glared until they all nodded in agreement.

Amita led them through the halls until they arrived at Megan's room. She entered first and sat in her chair, taking Megan's hand.

Alan was the first to approach her. "Megan, I was so worried about you." He hugged her gently before stepping back and allowing the others to hug her. Everyone noticed how stiff Megan was as she received them, especially Megan herself. She hated herself for acting that way with her closest friends. They wanted nothing but the best for her, and they were there to help, but she couldn't shake the horrible feeling that Marchesi might come back for her.

Colby was the last to come forward. He hugged her for a long time, and when Megan started to pull back he held on tighter. Megan started to panic, but he began talking to her, his voice low enough that only she could hear. "It's okay. I promise I'll never let him hurt you again. Nothing bad is going to happen. Let me help you, Megan."

Just as Amita and the others were about to force Colby to let her go, Megan began to calm. Colby moved so that he was sitting on the bed next to her and continued to hold her. Gradually they started a general conversation, everyone steering clear of anything to do with the last few days.

About half an hour later, Charlie looked over at Megan and found that she had fallen asleep with her head on Colby's shoulder. Colby was drifting of with his head against hers. Charlie smiled and motioned to the others. Amita grinned widely. Already, Megan had made immense progress in her recovery, and Amita was proud of her.

* * *

Dr. Erica Woodard was exhausted after pulling a double shift. On her way out, she decided to check in on her most heartbreaking patient the FBI agent. Megan Reeves had been kidnapped, held captive, and raped for three days. It must have seemed like an eternity. Erica quietly pushed open the door to the darkened room. She was shocked to see it full of people, but she was thrilled to see Megan curled up in the arms of the man that had been covered in blood. The others were sprawled in various chairs around the room, each as close to her bed as they could get. Erica smiled. Whether they were her biological relatives or not, the woman's family would help her every step of the way. Erica left the hospital with a large smile on her face. Megan Reeves would be just fine. 


End file.
